


Everything I Learnt

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Viktor loves it, Yuuri knows stuff about Viktor, and annoys Yurio, from Interviews, he is such a fan boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: During a small interview, Viktor is asked a question that Yuuri automatically answers. It was a small thing and Viktor didn’t notice this small tick of Yuuri’s but eventually….he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea earlier and only had the time now to write it. :)

The thing about VICTUURI as the Press like to refer to them as; is that where one finds Viktor, you will find Yuuri; they finish each others sandwiches, they listen to each other raptly. And they indeed love each other. Viktor and Yuuri are always holding hands. And sometimes. Yuuri blurts something out if someone makes an observation about Viktor. 

 

It honestly started one day at the rink. When Viktor had forced Yuuri to take a break and had gone off to get him some water since his water bottle was empty. Mila skated up to him and they were talking small talk. 

 

“I really wish I knew what Viktor is afraid of.” Mila said after telling a story about how the rink had done everything they could to find out Viktor’s fear. From putting snakes near him, to leading him to the edge of the bridge blindfolded - Yurio - Yuuri simply laughed. 

 

“Spiders.” he said. 

 

Mila blinked; “Spiders?” 

 

“Yeah, remember that time he found it in his bathtub? And he ran out of the apartment half naked?” Yuuri asked. Mila had to chuckle then. She hadn’t seen it but had heard of it from the papers. It was salacious. But Viktor is Russia’s sweetheart so no one was mad about him being half naked. More like, people volunteered to search his apartment for spiders. 

 

“Well, thank you. Yuuri.” Mila winked at him. Viktor had come back and shooed her away from Yuuri. 

 

“What were you talking about?” Viktor asked. 

 

“That time you ran out of your apartment because there was a spider in your bathtub you noticed a bit too late so you only had a towel.” Yuuri smiled at him. Red-brown eyes gleaming with mirth. 

 

Viktor shook his head; “I was sixteen.” 

 

Yuuri laughed; “Which was why it was hilarious.” then he skated away. Forgetting the bottle and with his break only halfway done. Viktor tried to call him back but Yuuri didn’t heed him. 

  
  


~*~

 

The one time it was public was during a small local ice skating competition in Moscow. Viktor of course was doing it for fun, and to get ready for Worlds. He did his previous season’s programs. Going back on those two which won him the fifth worlds medal in his collection was the best plan he and Yakov could think of. Viktor had added a couple more quads for the difficulty. He liked to only practice that when alone. He didn’t even want Yuuri there when he practiced. 

 

Thankfully it went off without a problem. He landed all of his jumps and even his step sequence was perfect. Viktor had spent a year studying Yuuri and realized that while he may be top of the skating world, his weakness was the step sequences. And he had dedicated a full year to perfecting that even more. 

 

The interviewer didn’t care about any of that; He didn’t care about how hard Viktor had worked on his program, or that he was doing his previous season’s program before he’d taken a year off to coach. This interviewer was just…..

 

“And the young teens would like to know….what is your favorite color?” 

 

Yuuri noticed the vein in Viktor’s head beating. He was getting that look. The bossy one that lead to nothing but one huge sulk. Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Blue.” he said. Then gripped Viktor by the shoulders and led him away from the inane man. 

 

“Really? That was stupid.” Yuuri huffed. 

 

“How did you know that’s my favorite color?” Viktor asked. 

 

“Doesn’t everyone though?” Yuuri asked, confused. Viktor dropped it. Yuuri did have a point. 

 

~*~

 

The time that Yuuri is made aware of his habit is when Mari visits him and Viktor; being sent to check up on him in person by their parents. She’s drunk, he’s drunk; and Viktor is passed out. 

 

“I found those….mags…..from forever ago….” Mari said. “I would have brought some but I didn’t have...room…” she is guzzling down vodka. It’s not the same as sake but it gets her drunk all the same. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I learnt everything I know about Viktor from those things.” Yuuri hiccuped. He glanced over at the sleeping head of silver. “I always fantasised about being with him….” 

 

“Yuuri……….it’s a true dream come true.” Mari chuckled. She had finished the bottle and put it to the side with the other dead soldiers. Then opened another one. They had worked their way from the cheapest to the more expensive. 

 

“I was bored last week and watched all the interviews you have done so far. And more often than not….you’re answering the questions about Viktor.” Mari chuckled. 

 

“W-What?” 

 

“It’s so cute.Yuuuuuriiiiii!” Mari said. She passed him the bottle then keeled over. Promptly passing out. Yuuri stopped the bottle up and laid a blanket over Mari; then climbed on top of Viktor to sleep. 

 

He started to snore, which woke Viktor. Who simply smiled. He’d heard a bit of the Japanese chatter. He’d gotten a couple words. “Learnt” and “Mags”. So. Yuuri had followed his career very closely. It was too adorable. 

 

~*~

 

Yurio could have done without this information. To be fair. He hadn’t even asked. Viktor had waltzed into the break room to get lunch. It was on one of Yuuri’s forced days off. Viktor didn’t want him to over work himself and had structured Yuuri’s skating in such a way to get in the optimum practice. It worked out that he practiced the days Yuuri wasn’t. 

 

“Did you know he’s learnt everything about me from those magazine interviews I used to do?” Viktor asked. His dumb heart shaped smile firmly on his lips. Yurio rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Yurio replied. 

 

“It’s Elementary, Watson!” Viktor replied. “He even knows stuff that I know wasn’t translated into Japanese.” 

 

“So he’s a nerd and a dweeb.” Yurio sighed. “Why do you even care?” 

 

“Because only my close friends know that stuff. Yuuri and I never met until The Banquet.” Viktor frowned. “I’m touched that he thought so highly of me to learn all of that stuff.” 

 

“Yeah, well, he still has got no taste.” Yurio growled, then made his escape as soon as possible. 

 

~*~

 

They’re in bed with the moonlight shining in. Makkachin lies at the foot of the bed. The door is open a foot or so, the hallway light on. Just in case one of them gets up during the night. Viktor levers himself up above Yuuri who looks up at him sleepily. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked. 

 

“There’s something those interviews didn’t tell you about me.” Viktor said. 

 

Yuuri blinked, then scrunched up his nose; “No?” 

 

“Yes.” Viktor smiled. “Do you want to know what it is?” 

 

“Sure.” Yuuri said. Smiling himself now. 

 

“They don’t know how much I love you!” 

 

“Oh is that all?” Yuuri teased. Viktor’s fingers sought out revenge for that, and he sent Yuuri into a fit of laughter. 

 

“OKAY, OKAY. I GIVE, VIKTOOOOORRRRR!!!!!” 

 

He stopped his tickling attack; Yes. Yuuri may have learnt a lot about him from interviews. But, Viktor has a lot more to him that he didn’t share and he can’t wait to surprise Yuuri with a few of those details. 

 

He kissed Yuuri deeply. Captured the younger man’s wrists. Yuuri relaxes beneath him. “I’m going to share something else with you, that only you get.” Viktor whispered, voice going low. 

  
Yuuri simply moaned back in reply. Viktor smiled. It was good to be at the top of the world with his lover. Yes. Like is good. And no where in any interview are details about what he does to Yuuri for the rest of the night. 


End file.
